Lil' Space Man
'Fly High, Lil' Space Man '(often known as Lil' Space Man) is a space survival game that takes its roots from Terraria and Space Engineers. In each generated world, there are 8 randomly-generated planets, the 1st one always having the same name (Eletryreal). As you progress through the game your technology gradually increases and more enemies. The game is filled with space pirates that need to be defeated for the game to be 'completed', though the game is considered as an infinite game nonetheless. Gameplay Lil' Space Man takes its roots from other survival games, primarily Terraria. It's a rather simple game, being highly inspired by Terraria. When in 'Space Man' mode, the mode where you actually pilot Space Man, you travel around 8 randomly-generated worlds filled with enemies. The HUD displays health, the hotbar (main 8 items you have on you), a minimap, and what planet you're located on. When clicked on, the hotbar will slide up and display your inventory, which can hold up to 32 items, though, the heavier the items are, the less space you'll get. Backpacks can be upgraded to carry more weight and/or be bigger, but you start out with the basic inventory. Enemies in this game have a health bar (and, at some points, a shield bar) suspended over their head to tell their health. When killed, Enemies sometimes dropped items, which can be tapped on to grab. Minibosses and bosses, unlike enemies, have a health bar that appears on top of your screen, showing their name and a headshot of the current miniboss/boss that you are fighting. Minibosses/Bosses generally award you with great loot and experience points. Experience Points allow Lil' Space Man to progress to the next level. Levelling up allows you to upgrade your items to a farther extent, aswell as unlocking new recipes, spaceship designs, and a new planet. The highest level capacity Lil' Space Man can get to is 50. Levelling up also increases health and oxygen levels a tad bit, aswell as some levels awarding you a special item. There are several questboards in each Planet, almost always having quests that award items, gold, or experience points (sometimes all three!). Questboards are usually found in Robotic/Deserted towns, which are fairly common in the later worlds. For the game to be truly 100% completed, all questboards must be found and completed. Spaceship designs are blueprints for new spaceship designs that you can find, though most are Level-locked. Spaceship designs usually take many items to be truly created, but is worth it in the end, allowing you to travel to new areas aswell as get there faster. Spaceship Mode is fast paced, and is 2D as always. Spaceship Mode follows Lil' Space Man in his spaceship, travelling across the galaxy. There are many hazards to encounter, including space pirates, solar flares, asteroid fields, and the rarest of all, wormholes. Wormholes transport the spaceship to random places, and corrupt the mini-map for a long extent, leaving you generally stranded. Spaceship Mode can be seen as a 'shoot 'em up' at points, especially when encountered by space pirates. The spaceship can be customized, both inside and outside, with templates and paintjobs found in hidden chests on planets, and sometimes asteroids. New programs (such as a new weapon, or a drone scrambler) can be downloaded into the ship, and stronger ships have more program slots, the basic ship only having 2 program slots. The spaceship generally has more than one health bar, usually one representing the hull, one representing the thrusters, and another representing the weapon. If the hull takes major damage, there is a possibility for a breach in the ship to happen, leaving you generally stranded. When stranded, you are left as an easier target for space pirates. Story In a galaxy far away, a ship of people had been struck down, some had fallen into freezing temperatures, other had set to an eternal flame, and one became the most feared Space Pirate around, Zaxar. But one Lil' Man landed in the planet of Eletryreal in an escape pod, fully intact. He vowed to save all the ones he could, and stop Zaxar in his tracks, before things really escalated. Enemies Minibosses Bosses Gallery LilMan.png|Lil' Man as seen from the minimap. Category:Space Games Category:Adventure Games Category:Survival Games Category:V2 Games Category:Zeta Nebula Games Category:Cryobyte Category:Games Category:Original Games Category:Cooperative Games Category:Multiplayer Games Category:Multi-Platform Games Category:Exploration Games Category:Fan Games